earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Cascadia
|largest_city = Astoria |leader = Estonian_Mapping |army_size = Undisclosed |political_system = Democratic Republic |economic_system = Capitalism |established_on = December 11, 2018 |oldest_town = Astoria |past_leaders = TheLoneSp3rm, RangerMK01, Firechameleon13, Silent_Dirt, xOreoToast, Aegis100, BonZZil, UnbatedAura, Barbay1, Beepsky |population = 240 (As of 1/28/20)|area = 1788 Chunks (As of 1/28/20)}} Overview Cascadia is a mega-nation that occupies territory in the western and northern portions of North America. Cascadia has since grown to be one of the largest nations in the server, with more than 50 towns from its core territories and outlying districts at its height. History The nation of Cascadia was founded on the 11th of December, 2018, by RangerMK01. 'SalC1 Gold Duplications' In a video by Minecraft YouTuber SalC1 published on the 14th of February, he traveled to Astoria to inflate the economy by duplicating and distributing gold while using an invisibility potion. The many stacks SalC1 gave out caused confusion among the several players online at the time. One of SalC1's victims was Code456, founder of Port Angeles. Another was Hack3ermann, a founding member of Cascadia. CodeNameW was also given a stack of gold blocks. 'Rapid Growth' Through the summer of 2019, Cascadia underwent rapid growth. It admitted several new districts over a short span of time and expanded both its landmass and its political influence several-fold. 'Riot in New York & Late-Summer Breakdown' On the 9th of August, 2019, a riot broke out in New York, which at that time was a member district of Cascadia. Owners of plots in highly trafficked areas of New York enabled PVP and began a killing spree which led to the deaths of many players who showed up to participate in the New York riot, which later came to be known as the "Second New York Riot". The crowds later dispersed and the riot came to an end. 'Trial of UnbatedAura & Captainb4' On 11 August, two days following the Second New York Riot on the 9th, the users involved in the mass killings in New York were identified as Captainb4 and UnbatedAura. A trial was held in the Supreme Court of Cascadia (Cascadia v UnbatedAura and Captainb4). The court found both of these players guilty of murder and inciting violence and both were required to pay a fine to the state. 'Overextension & Collapse' Following the trial, many leaders of Cascadia's newly admitted districts & territories felt that the Government of Cascadia had overstepped its powers in prosecuting Captainb4 & UnbatedAura. This led to a cascading effect of many districts leaving Cascadia, including all of Cascadia's east coast territories and a number of southwestern territories. 'The Great Cascadian Schism' In late August 2019, the Republic of Cascadia underwent a fracturing of the internal government, with a breakaway sect looking to establish Cascadia as an empire. This breakaway sect has led to an internal crisis with two factions of supporters supporting both the establishment of a Cascadian Empire and the continued existence of the Republic of Cascadia. After 2 days of tense standoff between the two sides, the breakaway "empire" sect stood down and returned control of Cascadia to those loyal to the republican government. 'February Crisis' The Washington Split Due to growing tensions between the President of Cascadia, Estonian_Mapping, and former President and Governor of Washington, BonZZil, the province of Washington left the Republic of Cascadia to join the Republic of the Rio Grande on February 6, 2020. What followed was a brief moment of anxiety within the state government that Washington would be on the attack. Though the government decided to keep a level head the province of Ontario called for war against the Rio Grande. Their refusal to listen to the state government led to their departure from Cascadia. Ontario has requested to rejoin Cascadia however, the senate is still debating on the proposal to let the province back into the nation as of February 9, 2020. The Salish Federation Secession On the 9th of February, 2020 communications between town leaders were leaked, and the towns involved seceded from Cascadia to form a new nation, The Salish Federation, were quickly denounced as traitors. Though they have claimed it was created in response to foreign interference in the Cascadian democratic system by former and foreign members, they planned to make their own nation while manipulating Cascadian law and government officials to gain power over the region. The Salish Federation seceded alongside six other towns and two cantons as an ongoing conflict. In response to the recent turn of events, a trial is planned to be held on 2/14/2020. It is believed no one will show up. Government Cascadia is a Democratic Republic with three branches of government, an Executive, Legislative, and Judaical branch. The Executive branch of the government consists of the President, Vice President, and the Cabinet, which consists of various appointed Secretaries to their respective Departments, that oversee the day-to-day operation of the Cascadian government. The Legislative branch consists of the Senate, which votes on proposals and laws which are either implemented or rejected. The Judaical Branch is the Supreme Court, consisting of a Governor from each Cascadian Province. The major departments of Cascadia include, but vary depending on administration: * Department of Defense (DOD) * Department of Development (DODE) * Department of Intelligence (DOI) * Department of Recruitment (DOR) Military The Department of Defense (DOD) is run by the Secretary of Defense, the Secretary of Defense also holds the highest rank in the military. Following the Secretary of Defense, the ranks of the military follow down in order: #'General' #'Commander' #'Soldiers' #'Recruits' Recruits are a member of the military who has no experience, they learn the basics of each platoon then are assigned by their General to a platoon. Once Recruits has learned the essentials of the military, they will automatically be promoted to Soldiers. A Soldier's''' duty is to obey orders of their '''Commanders on the battlefield or on training operations. Once Soldiers are promoted to Commander, they begin to hold the reigns of leadership over a platoon. The duties of a Commander '''include: Leading their platoon in battle or training operations, tracking the accomplishments of their Soldiers, and being informed by Generals of what their objectives are for a mission. A Commander will remain as such until selected by the Secretary of Defense to be promoted to a '''General. A General's '''duties include: Collaborating with the Secretary of Defense in executing military objectives, determining consequences for insubordinate behavior, constructing weekly training operations, and coordinating troops in times of war. The duties of the '''Secretary of Defense include being the representative of the Cascadian volunteer army. Manage the recruitment of military personnel, and fill the roles of the three essential units: Infantry, Artillery, and Reconnaissance. Establish and maintain weekly and routine military training exercises to uphold a strong defense. Provide the Senate with estimations for military spending. Be the holder of funds provided to spend on the military and ensure that the funds are spent accordingly to the orders of the Senate. Advise the President and Senate on matters of national security. Ensure that all towns are guaranteed equal protection by the military. Appoint Commanders to become Generals. The military will be completely made of volunteers and all military operations will be optional for Soldiers to attend, however, when in attendance of a military operation all military personnel will obey only the orders of their superiors and will only act by their will. Any error in obeying commands will result in that Soldier facing repercussions as their General sees fit. These repercussions include but are not limited to demotion in rank, withdrawal/temporary suspension from the military, or alternative repercussions. Landmarks * National Senate * Cubagon * The Columbia River * Olympic Mountain Range * San Juan Island Lighthouse * Port Angeles Historical District * Sunnyville Museum and Art Exhibit * Moscow Sand Temple Presidents of Cascadia The following list is of the presidents of Cascadia. Notable People Some important members of the nation historically or currently * RangerMK01, Founder of Cascadia * Incarnation * Silent_Dirt * ThinkGeek * The_Lone_Sp3rm * Banthos * Estonian_Mapping * SpleenBeaned * Pieguy75 * Hack3rmann * xOreoToast Provinces The[[The Capital District| Capital District]] The Capital District is Cascadia's first, and largest Province by size and population. It contains the capital of Astoria, and Cascadia's second-largest city, Port Angeles. Bhutan The Province of Bhutan is Cascadia's first province in Asia with its capital of High Garden. British Columbia The Province of British Columbia joined the Cascadian Republic with its capital of Lower Mainland. Yukon The Province of Yukon, near the Province of Haida joined Cascadia. 'Territories' The external territories of Cascadia are considered to be unincorporated territorial claims and not Provinces of Cascadia. 'Former Territories' * Alaska (part of the Alaskan_Empire) *Arizona *Bering-Strait *Deseret *Glacier Bay *Florida *Nevada *New York *North West Territories *Ontario *'Ontario (Now known as Yukon)' *Upper Canada *Haida *'Washington' Maps https://earthmc.net/classic/map/# Events/Pictures Republic Day Celebration 15 Dec 2019 (for Dec 11 2019 anniversary) Category:Nations Category:North America